Second Chances
by ajarlyluvr7
Summary: Fanfic about AJ Quartermaine & Carly Benson. The writers don't seem to be pursuing them much so I decided to write my own version of them and what I wish would happen. It's a work in progress.
1. Chapter 1

*** I'm a huge fan of AJ Quartermaine & Carly Benson so I decided to try and write a fanfic about them. Please review and let me know what you think. **

Chapter 1: The Run In

It had been over a month since Carly and AJ's tryst. Fortunately only a few people knew about it and as far as Carly and AJ knew none of them planned to say anything. They had been keeping their distance from one another but they were on each other's minds constantly. Neither one of them wanted to admit their feelings for one another. They were sworn enemies after all… or were supposed to be.

Carly was working at the hotel bar sipping on some wine and watching out over all the happy couples in her restaurant. Seeing all the happy couples made her realize how lonely she felt and made her a bit nauseous. As she was standing at the bar sipping her wine and watching her guests the elevator doors suddenly opened and out came AJ Quartermaine. He immediately made his way over to the bar to talk to Carly. Carly watched as he walked towards her and rolled her eyes.

"Great just when I thought this night couldn't get any worse." She said taking another sip of her wine.

"Nice to see you too carly, such a pleasure as always." AJ responded with a smirk on his face then leaned on the counter folding his arms.

"What the hell do you want AJ?" She snapped and glared at him. A part of her hoped that he was there to see her but somehow she knew he wasn't.

"I need a table for tonight." He explained.

"Oh are you and Elizabeth finally going on a date?" She asked with a snicker and grabbed the reservation book.

"Yeah we are. Why you jealous?" He chuckled then smirked.

"Me jealous? Yeah right!" She laughed and threw the book down in front of him.

AJ wrote his name down for a 6:30 reservation then pushed the book back towards her and smirked. "Whatever you say Carly. I guess I'll see you later."

Carly rolled her eyes. "I'm looking so forward to it." She said sarcastically.

AJ turned around and left the Metro Court. Carly watched him leave feeling herself fill with jealousy. She took another sip of wine hoping that would make the feeling go away but it didn't. Why was she feeling this way? She couldn't stand AJ and the feeling was very mutual. Could she possibly be falling for him? No way! She could not like AJ. Could she?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Date Gone Bad

AJ arrived back at the Metro Court at 6:20. As he stepped off the elevator he looked over towards the bar and saw Carly was still there. He looked around and didn't see Elizabeth anywhere so he walked up to the bar where Carly was and took a seat at the bar.

"Is my table ready yet?" He asked.

"Hey AJ nice to see you too." Carly replied in a sarcastic tone. "Yeah it's the table marked loser over there." She joked.

"Haha very funny. Now where is my table?" He asked again.

"Relax it's over there." She said pointing to the table.

AJ looked where she was pointing then got up and walked over to the table and sat down. He checked his phone to see what time it was and saw it was 6:30. Elizabeth should have been there by now. He looked up and waited patiently for her to arrive. Suddenly the elevator doors opened and out came Elizabeth. AJ smiled at her and motioned for her to come over. Elizabeth walked over to the table and sat down but AJ noticed she looked angry.

"Hey is everything ok?" He asked concerned.

Elizabeth looked at him then slammed a phone down in front of him and played the recording of him admitting to Tracy that he had slept with Carly.

AJ was horrified to hear the recording. He knew Nikolas had had it in his possession but he had promised not to give it to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth I am so sorry. Please let me explain." He begged.

"Really AJ? What else is there to explain? The recording said it all." Elizabeth replied with hurt and anger in her voice. She then picked up the phone and put it back in her bag then started to get up.

"Elizabeth wait!." AJ said and grabbed her hand. "Please I want to be with you not Carly."

Elizabeth looked at him with disgust and shook her head. "You know AJ it's one thing to lie to me but now you're just lying to yourself. I know you're not over Carly. So now you can be with her because we are through." She said pulling her hand away then walked away to the elevators and left the Metro Court.

Elizabeth's words played over and over in AJ's mind. Was he lying to himself? Was he not over Carly? He looked over at the bar at Carly and saw her looking back at him. As he looked at Carly he realized that everything Elizabeth said was true.. He still loved Carly but that didn't mean she felt the same way. Carly had made it pretty clear that she hated him.

Carly had been watching AJ and Elizabeth from afar. It looked like they had had a pretty bad fight and Carly was loving it. She noticed AJ looking back at her and felt her heart start to pound. Were him and Elizabeth over? Carly walked out from behind the bar and over to AJ's table then sat down.

"What the hell just happened?" She asked.

"Elizabeth found out about me and you and she dumped me." AJ replied with a sigh feeling like the scum of the earth.

"Wow that's a tough break. I'm sorry." She said even though she wasn't the least bit sorry.

AJ looked at her and shook his head. "No you're not. Admit it you're loving this."

Carly looked back at him like he was crazy. "Psh no I'm not." She lied.

AJ leaned towards her with a smirk on his face. "Cut the crap. I know you're lying."

She looked at him with a nervous look on her face. There was no way she was going to admit her feelings for him. "I-I have to get back to work." She stood up and quickly walked away.

Little did she know AJ got up also and followed her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to a quiet area where no one would see them or hear them. Carly tried fighting him off. "Let go of me AJ." She warned.

"Not until you tell me the truth Carly if you even know what that is." He demanded.

"Not a chance in hell." She snapped and finally pulled her arm away from him.

AJ chuckled. "Well at least you'll admit that you're lying."

"Just leave me alone AJ please." Carly pleaded and started to walk away.

AJ grabbed her hand. "No don't go. If you won't admit the truth then I will." He started and stared into her beautiful eyes. "I don't know how or why but I love you Carly and I know you feel it too." He confessed then moved closer to her and cupped her face with his hands.

Carly stood there frozen and in shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She felt tears forming in her eyes and her heart was pounding. "I love you too." She whispered.

AJ smiled and pulled her closer to him then kissed her lips with passion.


	3. Chapter 3

**/ Thank you all for your reviews. I really appreciate your feedback. I struggled with this chapter a bit so I hope you all still like it. Feel free to post any ideas your have or private message me. Happy reading.**

Chapter 3: The Aftermath

The passionate kiss lasted a few minutes but then Carly pulled away. The kiss felt so right but Carly also knew how wrong it was. "I should go." She said then turned around and started to walk away.

AJ grabbed her hand as she started to walk away. "Wait don't go. We have to talk about this."

Carly turned back around and faced him. "What's there to talk about? We both know that this can't happen."

AJ looked at her with a confused look on his face. "Why the hell not? It's pretty clear we both love each other."

Carly bit her bottom lip and moved away from him. "Look I think you're just upset about Elizabeth and just think that you love me. I'm sorry AJ but I refuse to be your rebound or the one you come to when you fight with Elizabeth. It's just not fair to me." She explained.

He moved closer to Carly and cupped her face with his hands. "Carly, Elizabeth and I are over. You're the one I want to be with and I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize that." He said with a sigh.

She shook her head and moved away from him. "Are you sure about that? Because I heard you say the same thing to Elizabeth earlier. Look I love you AJ but there are so many reasons we shouldn't be together. So please just let me go." She pleaded feeling her eyes fill with tears.

"No I let you go once and I've regretted it ever since. I won't let you go again." AJ argued.

Carly looked into his eyes then looked away. "I have to go I'm sorry." She turned and started to walk away again.

AJ grabbed her hand and pulled her to him then kissed her again. There was no way he was letting her go again. Carly returned the kiss against her better judgment. She felt like there were so many reasons they shouldn't be together but as she kissed him all those reasons disappeared along with her fear.

AJ pulled away from the kiss and smiled at her. "Can you maybe spare us a room for tonight?" He asked with a smirk.

"I think that can be arranged." Carly replied with a smirk then took his hand and lead them to the staircase. She then led them upstairs and opened the door to an empty room. They both walked in and closed the door behind them. Once they were in the room AJ began to kiss her again with passion and desire. Carly pulled on his shirt as they kissed then he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom and placed her down on the bed. AJ then climbed on top of her and started to kiss her neck. She moaned softly and they removed each other's clothes then engaged in a night full of passion.


	4. Chapter 4

**/ Sorry it took me so long to update. I had some writer's block. **

**Here's chapter 4! I hope you all enjoy it and please review. **

Chapter 4

The next morning they both awoke to the sound of AJ's phone ringing. AJ picked his phone up seeing it was his Mother and answered it. "Hey Mom."

"AJ where the hell are you? I'm worried sick!" Monica yelled.

"Mom relax! I'm at the Metro Court." He said and rolled his eyes.

"Oh did you and Elizabeth get a room last night? I'm so happy for you. She's the perfect girl for you." Monica said and smiled.

"Yeah Mom I have to go." AJ replied back then hung up the phone. He had no idea how he was going to break the news to his Mother that he and Elizabeth had broken up and that he was now with Carly.

Carly over heard his phone conversation and rolled her eyes. "So when do you plan on telling her that you're with me and not Elizabeth?" She asked curiously.

AJ sighed and looked over at Carly. "I promise I will soon. I just didn't want to tell her over the phone." He explained.

She nodded her head understanding where he was coming from. She knew a lot of people would not like that her and AJ were now together but she no longer cared. Carly got up out of bed and grabbed her clothes.

"Where are you going?" AJ asked.

Carly put her clothes on then looked over at him. "I need to go home and shower. I have to work today." She told him. "How about we have dinner here tonight around 6:30?" She suggested with a smile.

AJ smiled at her then got up and grabbed his clothes also. "Sure sounds good." He said as he got dressed.

Once they were both dressed they kissed each other good bye then left the Metro Court. Carly went home and quickly showered then went back to The Metro Court for work. AJ also went home and showered then went to his office at ELQ. Luckily, he didn't run into his Mother while he was home. He still wasn't ready to tell her the truth and wanted to avoid her until he was ready.

At 6:30 that evening they met up at the Metro Court and enjoyed a nice dinner together. AJ paid for their meal and just as they were about to leave Sonny showed up and walked over to their table.

"Well doesn't this look cozy." He said then turned to Carly. "What the hell are you doing here with him?" He asked.

Carly sighed and looked at AJ then back at Sonny. "We're together now Sonny." She told him nervously knowing he was not going to be happy.

Sonny stood there in shock then the anger took over. "Have you lost your mind Carly? Do you need to be committed to Shady Brook again?"

AJ glared at Sonny. "Hey don't talk to her like that." He warned.

Sonny laughed. "You know I thought you couldn't do worse than Jax but boy have you proved me wrong. First Johnny Zacchara and now this loser. You're an idiot Carly. Have you forgotten everything he did?"

Carly stood up and got in Sonny's face. "Hey yes AJ made some mistakes but who the hell hasn't? And who the hell are you to judge?" She snapped feeling herself fill with anger.

Sonny shook his head. "Jason would be so disappointed in you Carly."

Carly slapped him across the face then put her finger in his face. "You son of a bitch! How dare you throw Jason in my face." She growled then stormed off.

AJ glared at Sonny then got up and ran after Carly. He found her near the stairwell on the ground crying. He walked over to her and knelt down beside her then rubbed her back. Carly looked up and saw AJ.

"I can't believe he said that." She cried.

AJ wiped her tears then hugged her tightly. "Come on I'll take you home." He sighed. He so badly wanted to go back and beat the crap out of Sonny for talking to Carly like that but he decided against it. He held out his hand and helped Carly up. They walked down the stairs then outside to AJ's car and he drove them to her house.

Once they got to Carly's AJ parked the car in her driveway. Carly looked at him. "Will you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone." She whispered still upset.

AJ reached over and caressed her cheek. "Of course." He said then turned off the car and got out. He walked over to her side and opened her door then helped her out of the car. They walked to her front door and Carly unlocked it then they went inside. She walked into the living room then sat down on the couch and started to cry again. AJ walked over and sat down next to her then held her in his arms as she cried. He hated seeing her this upset and Sonny was going to pay.

He held her for awhile longer then laid back on the couch and she snuggled up against him. He held her close to him and they both drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

*** Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been busy and been feeling lazy lately. Here's chapter 5. Read and please review. I love getting your reviews!**

Chapter 5

The next morning AJ woke up first and watched Carly sleep for awhile. When Carly finally opened her eyes AJ immediately gave her a good morning kiss which Carly gladly returned. Carly was still feeling a bit upset about Sonny's comments. She had expected him to be mad but he had taken it too far with his comment about Jason.

They cuddled for awhile longer until they both felt completely awake. AJ then looked at Carly. "How are you feeling?" He asked concerned.

Carly shrugged then sighed. "I'm still a little upset. Thank you for staying with me." She half smiled at him and placed her hand on his cheek.

AJ smiled and placed his hand on top of hers. "There's nowhere else I would have rather been. Now what do you want for breakfast?"

"Mmm you." She smirked then kissed him. He returned the kiss then smirked.

"Works for me." He said with a smirk then kissed her again and moved over on top of her. They removed each other's clothes and started making love.

Little did they know Michael was on his way over for a quick visit with his Mom. He didn't know about Carly and AJ yet but he would soon enough. He parked his car in the driveway then got out and walked to the front door then into the house. He closed the door behind him then walked into the living room and immediately wished he hadn't. There were his parents stark naked on the couch doing the deed.

AJ looked up seeing Michael standing there. "Oh my God Michael." He said horrified. Carly then turned her head and looked at Michael with a horrified look on her face as well.

Michael's jaw dropped in shock then he quickly turned around. "Well this was a sight I never thought I'd see and never want to see again." He said as AJ and Carly quickly got dressed. "Is it safe for me to turn around yet?" He asked still in shock.

Once they were both dressed they sat back down on the couch. "Yeah it's safe." Carly replied still horrified. This is not how she wanted Michael to find out about her and AJ.

Michael slowly turned back around and looked at them both with confusion on his face. "What the hell? You guys hate each other!" He pointed out and shook his head. "Don't you think it's a bit early in the day for hate sex?" He asked then looked at AJ. "You said this wouldn't happen again AJ. What about Elizabeth?" He asked.

AJ and Carly looked at each other then back at Michael. "Michael we can explain." Carly started to say hesitantly.

"This ought to be good. Explain away Mom." Michael replied and folded his arms. He wasn't mad he was just confused. "Explain to me how two people that can barely stand to be in the same room as each other end up having sex… again."

Carly wasn't even aware that Michael knew about the first time they had slept together. AJ had obviously told him about it. "Well Michael…" Carly started then put her hand on top of AJ's. "We're together now." She explained. She wasn't sure how Michael would react to the news she just hoped he would react better than Sonny had.

Michael stood there in shock and wasn't sure how to react. "Your what?" He finally asked.

AJ figured he should probably chime in. He also didn't want Michael to find out this way but unfortunately he had and they couldn't change it. "It's true Michael." He finally said. "Elizabeth found out about your Mother and I sleeping together and she dumped me. Then she helped me realize that I still love your Mother."

"And I realized that I still love AJ too." Carly added.

Michael shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Is this some kind of joke? Are you two pretending to be together again like you did a few months ago?"

Both AJ and Carly shook their heads. "No son this isn't a joke. We're really together now." AJ told him.

"How? How did this happen?" Michael asked still in disbelief.

Carly shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "We don't know sweetie but it did and we're happy and we'd like you to be happy for us."

Michael chuckled. "I would be but it's a bit hard now with the image of you two doing it burned into my brain. You should really burn that couch. People have to sit on that you know."

"So you accept it?" Carly asked hopeful.

"Yes I accept it just don't hurt each other again and for the love of God can you do it behind closed, locked doors next time?" Michael said with a chuckle.

"You got it." AJ said the chuckled and Carly laughed too. They were both so relieved that Michael now knew and that he accepted it. Now AJ just had to tell his Mother which was not going to be fun or easy.

***How do you think AJ should tell Monica? Share your ideas either in reviews or feel free to private message me :)**


End file.
